


Apocalypse 2.0

by anaria_riggio



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Blood, But Those Inner Demons; Not Real Ones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fighting Demons, Fights, Gore, Guts - Freeform, Horror, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Intense, Love, Romance, Savages - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Survival, The Real Ones Abandoned Ship, Thriller, Walkers, War, Zombies, church, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaria_riggio/pseuds/anaria_riggio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has finally made it out of God's in between hell- purgatory, only to end up in a new hell up on Earth. Lost and confused, looking for his brother Sam, he comes across a group of wanderers that are his only chance of survival in this foreign land of the walking dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocalypse 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where I am gonna go with this but I have a feeling this could be great. So if you're reading this, you must be a Supernatural and TWD fan, which means your cool as hell in my books. Also, this is extremely AU and will not follow any of the original storylines followed in the TV shows. This story will also be more Walking Dead based than Supernatural based but it will have elements of the latter. I don't own any of the characters in this story. All rights reserved to original owners.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean stumbles onto the Earth, his body badly bruised and beaten from his time spent in Purgatory. He sits upright, a bit dazed and confused, trying to come to terms with his surroundings. It seemed to be that he was in an open field with nothing in any direction. He sighed and got up onto his feet. He knew that getting out of Purgatory wouldn't be easy but finding his way back to Sam would be a challenge all in itself. He knew that his brother had to be looking for him, wherever that search party of his maybe taking place. Once Dean is up on his feet, he begins to stumble around a bit, trying to regain his footing on actual ground. He decided to head toward the dirt road on the side of the field. Once there, he looked for any road signs or anything that could give him some sense of direction. Turns out there are none. “Well I guess I’ll have to leave this up to eenie meenie miney mo.” He plays his little game and ends up going north.

He walks for a few miles up the road when he sees a person walking along the side of the road as well, back turned towards him. The person’s clothes look extremely tattered and they seem to be walking with an obvious limp. Dean automatically goes on red alert. “Could be nothin’. Maybe just a person who got into a real bad car wreck. Maybe there goin' to find ’ some help.” He says to himself. Dean had no weapons on him, all those getting left behind in Purgatory. He slowly creeps up behind the stranger, making as little noise as possible. Once he gets closer, he notices the stranger is making an odd sound, an almost inhuman sound. This really puts Dean on edge but the stranger is obviously oblivious to his presence. Once right behind them, he leaps up and tackles the person to the ground. Dean expects the person to fight back, but what he gets in return shocks him to the core. The “human” more or less isn’t really human at all. The skin on its face is almost completely ripped off, exposing its flesh underneath. It has an obvious slash wound to its throat, which indicates whatever this thing was, it should've been dead. But it wasn’t. And Dean wasn’t only confused but astonished. The ugly thing then begins to try and bite at him, which Dean assumes can’t be a good thing. He starts trying to push up off the thing, but its grotesque arms began grabbing at him, pulling him back down, holding on relentlessly. Dean knew he must be in a world of trouble. “Shit!” he exclaims. He tries pushing the thing off but whatever this motherfucker was, it was strong as hell.

Admitting defeat by this thing, Dean’s mind begins to wander, back to the times when he and Cas were trapped in Purgatory. They had finally made headway on a group of werewolves, when a brutish werewolf, the obvious leader of the pack, came out of nowhere and pounced on Dean. Dean tried to push him off but the werewolf was obviously much stronger than he was. Starting to give up, he accepts the fact that he is to be dammed to suffer in Purgatory forever, when Cas slices the alpha’s head off and for the first time in a while, Dean feels relief. Cas and him exchange looks, a bit of a grin on their faces. Shit was constantly hitting that perpetual fan, but at least they had each other's backs in this dog eat dog place. Going back to present day, Dean knows Cas won’t have his back now, and he tries not to think about Cas. He doesn't want to relive those last moments with Cas because it only reminds him of his betrayal to the angel. Dean finally has the upper hand in the situation and tries to gouge the thing's eyes out but that didn't phase it at all. Finally, he starts just bashing its head in with his fists, avoiding its mouth. However, right before he fully demolishes the thing's face, he hears the sound of a gunshot, the whiz of the bullet, and the bullet hitting flesh. The “thing” goes limp underneath him, Dean pushes up off the “thing”. However, his feeling of safety is short-lived. “Who are you?” a man with a definite southern drawl asks. Dean looks up to find a man with long dark hair, a grey beard, blue eyes, and a stern glare holding up a gun at him. “Who’s askin’?” Dean replies. “I’m the one with the gun, I think I have the right to know who you are first” the man replies back. “The name’s Dean, Dean Winchester” Dean says. “Where you from, Dean? And how the hell you get way out here?” the man asks “I told you who I am, now hold up your end” Dean answers with this instead. The man sighs, but says, “The name’s Rick, Rick Grimes.” Nice to meet you, Rick” Dean says with a bit of sarcasm and a Cheshire grin. “Hey! What you got over there?” he hears a female voice call out. “Gotta wanderer!” Rick shouts back. The woman comes into sight, and Dean notices right away that she’s definitely attractive. She’s got medium length brown hair, green eyes, and a killer body.

She looked almost identical to Bela, the bitch who gave him and Sam a hell of a hard time a couple years back. Dean remembers wanting to kill that bitch on several occasions but the hellhounds got to her first. However, this woman had a southern drawl to her voice as well, unlike Bela’s obnoxious British accent. “He got any weapons on him?” she asked as she came closer. “I’m guessin’ not, since he tried to kill that walker with his bare hands” he says to her, pointing at the “thing” that had attacked Dean. “What did you call that “thing”?” he asked. Rick and Maggie both exchanged puzzled glances. “Called it a walker, or an undead thing if you prefer that” Rick said. It was Dean’s turn to pull a puzzled glance. “What the hell does that mean? A zombie?” Dean asks. Both Maggie and Rick nod. “I’ve never seen a zombie that looked quite like this before.” Dean says, looking back over at the so-called “walker.” “Well they come in all sorts of shapes and sizes” Maggie says. “And maturity” Rick pipes in. Dean shakes his head a bit, still very confused. “You never answered my question about where you’re from. You gotta camp I should know about?” Rick asks.

This just adds more puzzlement to Dean’s already puzzled mind. “No, I, um, I’m alone, looking for my brother as a matter of fact.” Rick looks Dean up and down. “You’ve got no weapons, no supplies, how long you been on the road like this?” Rick asks. “Eh, an hour or two, give or take” Dean says. Now Rick and Maggie’s turn to be puzzled. “Where were you two hours ago?” Rick asks. “Nowhere you’d know much about” Dean says. This obviously agitates Rick and he puts the gun back up. “I’m not up for the cryptic answers. I like things straightforward” Rick says. Dean sighs. He has no clue who these people are or if they know anything about the supernatural. They obviously knew what zombies were but did that mean they knew that Purgatory was a real thing? He decided to just give this Rick guy an answer he knew would satisfy him. “I was ransacked several miles up the road by a bunch of wanderers. Stole all my stuff, and I didn’t put up much a fight because there were a bunch of them” Dean explains. Rick slowly lowers his weapon. “You looking for your brother you say?” Rick asks. “Yeah, we, uh, got split up after I had an accident a few months ago. He thought I was dead, so he’d left me behind” Dean says with a shrug. “Turns out I wasn’t, and now I plan on finding him.” Rick seems to take this explanation well enough, and he puts his gun away completely. “You won’t make it far out here without some sort of weapon, or something to eat. You can come with us, and we’ll get you some of the supplies you need. On one condition, however. You must work for the supplies in order to gain them. My group, were holed up in a church not too far from here, and we can use as many helping hands as we can get. Agree to this, and I can see about getting you those supplies.” Dean thinks Rick's compromise over. The last thing he wants is to be working with a bunch of strangers when instead he could be out searching for his brother. But these people obviously knew some things he didn’t, and something drastic has definitely happened up top since he’d been down under. He decides that he should take Rick up on his offer, but he'd have to proceed with caution. “I think that’d be a good idea” Dean agrees. “Well then, you follow Maggie and I back towards the church” Rick says. The two then turn back around and start heading in the direction Dean was walking in. Dean stands there for a second, obviously mulling things over. He decides he really has no choice but to follow suit.


End file.
